Disc brake systems on vehicles can include a friction material on a brake pad that rubs against a brake rotor to slow or stop a vehicle. Disc brakes can be installed to operate on one or more or all wheels of a vehicle, such as the front wheels, the back wheels, or both front and back wheels.
The brake pads can be installed in a caliper assembly, where a hydraulic or otherwise actuated piston forces the brake pad against the rotor during actuation of the brake. When the brake is not being actuated, it is desirable for the brake pad to be spaced apart from the rotor at least to prevent unnecessary wear to the brake pad. While a brake assembly frequently include at least some measures to assist in retracting the brake pad from the rotor when the brake assembly is deactuated, it can be desirable to provide additional measures to assist in retracting the brake pad such as to increase the responsiveness of the brake or to provide greater assurance of brake release.
In addition, when the brake assembly is in the deactuated state, the brake pad is not clamped tightly by the piston and caliper assembly against the rotor. In this deactuated state, the brake pad may need to still be held securely by the brake assembly. However, because the brake pad may also be allowed to move in relation to various brake assembly components during actuation, there is a risk of the brake pad moving within the holding mechanism for the brake pad, such as when the vehicle is subjected to bumps or vibration such as during operation on a roadway. This movement of the brake pad can in some cases cause rattles or other noises during vehicle operation. Generally, such noises are undesirable as they can lead to discomfort for the occupants of the vehicle and/or concerns regarding malfunction or failure of vehicle components.
In some vehicles, a brake clip can be provided as an interface between the brake pad and the rest of the disc brake assembly, for example, between the brake pad and a brake pad carrier. The brake clip can act to provide a spring action to provide a tighter fit and to preload a resisting force against movement of the brake pad within the brake pad carrier than might be possible otherwise, and which can in some cases reduce rattle or vibration. It is desirable to provide a brake pad carrier and a brake pad clip that are not disengaged in urging or retracting the brake pad against or from the brake rotor or during vehicle operation.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus and method that take into account some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.